This invention relates to gaming network including gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines. More specifically, the present invention provides methods and apparatus for promoting use of a particular gaming machine or set of gaming machines. Still more specifically, mechanisms are provided by which game-specific credits may be distributed.
Traditionally, promotional cards with stored gaming credits have been provided to visitors in a gaming venue such as a casino for the purpose of promoting play across the spectrum of gaming machines at the venue. That is, the visitor, who might be, for example, a frequent customer, might be given such a promotional card as a reward for the visitor's past patronage and as an inducement for continued patronage. The visitor can then use the card and its credits in any gaming machine of her choosing.
While this mechanism may be useful for generating customer loyalty to a particular venue or chain of venues, it has not been effective for precisely directing customer behavior with respect to specific gaming machines or groups of gaming machines. Instead, if a casino or gaming machine manufacturer wanted to encourage customers to play to a new game, only standard marketing mechanisms, e.g., signage, advertising, have typically been employed. As will be understood, the fact that conventional promotional cards allow the customer to play any of the available gaming machines at a gaming establishment makes such cards ill-suited for promoting play of a specific gaming machine.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism by which use of a specific gaming machine or group of gaming machines may be promoted.